Alcohols are a renewable and clean fuel source. For example, ethanol can be produced in large part from corn by the fermentation of starch. Generally, ethanol production is accomplished through a fermentation and distillation process starting with the release of starches which convert to sugars that yeasts can convert to alcohol. At an industrial level, yeast fermentation converts about one-third of the corn into ethanol. Improving the yield of ethanol from corn can increase the amount of ethanol produced and lower the amount of corn needed for ethanol production.
Ethanol production facilities often begin the production process with a dry or wet milling process, which can consume much energy and require cleanup or recovery of chemicals. In dry milling, corn is ground up by a hammer or roller mill into a manageable mixture of coarse particles. The dry mixture is combined with water and enzymes such that the starch breaks up into small sections that can be subjected to a saccharification phase and further fermented with yeast to convert the sugars to ethanol. The yield of ethanol from the ground-up corn can only be as high as the total starch content of the corn and the availability of that starch to the enzymes used in the saccharification process. Commercial ethanol plants do not achieve maximum theoretical ethanol yields.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an apparatus and method for increasing ethanol yield from corn. The method preferably is low energy and minimizes use of processing chemicals. Further, it is also desirable that the apparatus and method increase the efficacy of enzymes in order to improve starch and sugar release.